


Over Til It's Over

by santanico



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny reacts to the death of his best friend. Post 2x11 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Til It's Over

Danny is there. Danny is always there; when it comes to Jackson, this boy is his forte. People ask him, in private, when Jackson’s already out on the field and they’re getting ready – “How the hell do you put up with him? Is it just an act?” 

Danny’s initial reaction includes a nervous twitch and a sideways glare at the person interrogating him. Sometimes he just responds, his voice almost icy but still holding enough friendliness so the person won’t start spreading rumors about him, too, “He’s my best friend.”

And it’s true. Danny’s parents don’t seem to understand (though they’re certainly not the types to reject their son, they’ve also, on occasion, not been very supportive – so really, nothing’s a surprise when they seem uncertain), the kids on the lacrosse team don’t seem to understand. Sometimes Danny doesn’t understand.

But, Danny – Danny sort of needs to be Jackson’s friend. And he needs Jackson to be his friend as well. Because Jackson was the first person he said to “I’m gay,” and of course, Jackson had just snorted and said “Well, duh,” like it was really that obvious (he later told Danny that he’d known since the sixth grade. Maybe it was just the intuition that best friends have). Nothing about Jackson really surprises Danny anymore. Not his anger, not his hostility towards anyone who threatens him (socially, physically, mentally), not his superiority complex.

Danny’s seen it all.

He likes to think there should be perks to being Jackson’s best friend. The truth is it’s just – it is what it is. Jackson doesn’t change, and neither does Danny. They work together, they move like two thin lines intercrossing. It’s their way, and nothing ever seems to change that.

(They pronounce him dead and Danny doesn’t even get to touch him. Danny’s his best friend, isn’t he? He watches Lydia sob and shake and hold his head. Maybe she does love him more. Maybe she even knows the “real” Jackson. Sometimes Danny isn’t sure.)

(Then he remembers, and it’s a train wreck on top of his chest, crushing his ribs. Jackson was his first kiss, all snooty attitude and teasing words that somehow didn’t hurt. Jackson had laughed, had kissed Danny on the mouth like it was nothing. To this day they hadn’t talked about it, never discussed how dry lips felt or what it was like to kiss another boy. Danny had a string of boyfriends from the time he came out, most of them older, some of them college students with tattoos he liked to run his hands and mouth over, with piercings he could tug between his teeth. But none of them were as smooth as Jackson, none of them could imitate his smirk just right, none of them quite filled the void.)

Jackson is dead. Blood on his stomach, wounds gushing, blood on his hands. No one knows what happened. No one will tell Danny anything.

His voice feels hollow as he yells and no one hears. Scott McCall looks frantic and afraid. Danny wonders what he’s feeling for a split second before it starts to feel pointless. Lydia Martin collapses in the Sheriff’s arms – he holds her up but stares, eyes wide around the field, still yelling out his son’s name.

The world is chaos.

All Danny remembers is his first kiss.


End file.
